Nos peurs les plus profondes
by Loki1
Summary: Remus et Tonks se connaissent depuis presque 2 ans et sont attirés l'un envers l'autre... Mais n'osent se l'avouer. Greyback s'est lancé dans une chasse des plus amusante, causant bon nombre de tracas à notre Lupin ! Leurs peurs les plus profondes vont-elles les séparer ou vont-ils faire front, ensemble ?
1. Chapter 1: Froide nuit au terrier

Les personnage/ lieux/ et certaines situations, ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils ont pris vie grâce à la talentueuse JK Rowling.

J'ai voulu, par cette fanfic, parler d'un couple qui m'a particulièrement touché. Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks ... Personnages qui pour moi ne sont en aucun cas secondaires. Ils incarnent avec justesse l'amour au delà des difficultés, l'amour simple et essentiel.

Dans mon interprétation de l'histoire, les peurs de chacun d'entre eux vont se révéler. Et les pousser, ou non, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Que feraient-ils par amour ? ou par crainte ?

C'est ma première fanfiction. Si je commets des erreurs soyez indulgents, mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos avis. C'est à mon sens très formateur.

Aussi, je vous prie de ne pas copier/coller mes écrits et de les publier, sans mon accord sur d'autres sites. Je suis une fan, une passionnée et je vous demande de me respecter ainsi que mon esprit créatif.

Bon, j'arrête de blablater, passons à l'histoire !

 **Chapitre 1. Froide nuit au terrier.**

La modeste maison des Weasley était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il était environs 2h du matin et un calme apaisant planait dans l'atmosphère de cette bâtisse chaleureuse.

Les enfants étaient dans leur chambre respective et dormaient déjà depuis quelques heures.

Seules les lumières de la cuisine persistaient. Et pour cause, Molly s'affairait à ranger la vaisselle qui venait d'être essuyée. Depuis quelque temps, le sommeil lui devenait difficile à trouver. Tant de violence, de peur … La peur que leur maison ne soit attaquée, que les enfants soient blessés… tués … Alors s'occuper était devenu le traitement efficace luttant contre la réflexion, les pensées récalcitrantes.

Quelques tintements en rangeant les verres à pieds dans le buffet, un léger bruissement en repliant la nappe… Molly avait presque terminé lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte d'entrée. Malgré ses tentatives de rester « zen », son esprit et son corps étaient de façon permanente concentrés et prêts en cas de danger. Son instinct en éveil, elle sorti sa baguette de son tablier et se dirigea vers la porte.

La poignée de la porte tourna délicatement… La personne de l'autre côté ne souhaitait visiblement pas attirer l'attention et faire le moindre bruit. Molly la laissa faire, se disant que l'effet de surprise serait sa meilleure défense. Elle se préparait déjà mentalement à lui jeter un « supéfix » dès que l'intrus aurait posé un orteil chez ELLE.

La porte s'ouvrait, une botte noire dans l'embrasure …. Baguette pointée vers l'assaillant, Molly était prête.

\- « Stupé…. »

\- « Ahhhh ! C'est moiiii ! » cria l'individu qui avait ne voit de femme.

\- « Bon sang ! Tonks ! J'ai bien failli … Mais que fais-tu ici ? A cette heure-ci ? »

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la tache de sang qui venait de se former sur le paillasson de l'entrée.

\- « Oh mon dieu ! Tonks ! Que s'est-il passé ? Viens t'assoir ici ! » Dit-elle en prenant le bras de la jeune auror.

En la dirigeant vers le canapé, elle prit un plais à carreau dans une malle.

\- « Assieds-toi, j'arrive, je vais prendre de quoi te soigner. »

\- « Ce n'est rien de très grave, c'est juste que ça saigne beaucoup. C'est plus impressionnant que ça n'est dangereux..." tenta de rassurer tonks.

Molly revint avec le nécessaire et examina la blessure de la jeune femme. Elle avait une coupure qui lui traversait l'avant-bras. Son manteau était déchiré et souillé alors elle l'aida à le retirer et le déposa sur la table basse.

\- « Raconte-moi, que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « Je ne savais pas où aller, Molly. Ils m'attendaient presque devant chez moi. J'ai transplanné dans une rue à coté de mon appartement, et j'ai continué mon trajet comme si de rien était, mais j'ai remarqué qu'on me suivait…. Comment ont-ils fait ? Je ne prends jamais le même chemin. Je fais tout ce que peux pour brouiller les pistes, je change d'apparence…. Mais je suis tellement fatiguée ces temps-ci, j'ai surement du négliger un détail… »

\- « Ils étaient nombreux ? »

\- « Quatre, je n'ai reconnu que Greyback et Dolohov. Les deux autres mangemorts ne me disent rien. Un homme la quarantaine et une jeune femme. Quand je les ai vus, j'ai tenté de fuir. Quatre contre un, c'est impossible. Mais Greyback est rapide et lorsque j'ai tenté de rejoindre une ruelle parallèle il m'a éjecté contre le mur d'une habitation. J'ai réussi à me dégager et à riposter quelques sorts, mais l'homme que je ne connaissais pas m'a agrippé par le bras et a essayé de me poignarder avec le manche de sa canne. J'ai mis mon bras devant la lame qu'il venait de déployer. Et j'ai transplanné au bout du champ pour ne réveiller personne. J'avais juste besoin de reprendre mes esprits. »

\- « Tu restes ici cette nuit. Mon dieu… Comment est-ce possible ? Je vais réveiller Remus, je pense qu'il voudra entendre ce qu'il t'est arrivé, peut-être qu'il saura voir avec toi qui étaient ses deux autres mangemorts. Puis c'est important qu'il sache ce que Greyback vient de faire. Il a quelques missions en rapport avec les loups garous. Je n'ai plus de chambre disponible avec les enfants et Remus… »

\- « Non, non, Molly. Ne le réveille pas, je lui en parlerai demain. Par contre, je veux bien rester ici cette nuit. Je vais rester dans le canapé, ça ira très bien. Merci »

Mrs Weasley resta encore un peu avec Tonks parce qu'elle avait remarqué que les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient.

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, histoire de se changer les idées. Elles prirent même un verre de whiskey pur feu pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

Dehors, le froid et la nuit rendait les champs effrayants et le silence qui y régnait les rendaient encore plus horrifiants. C'était sans compter la bête qui rodait, surveillait, entre les tiges hautes et les blés dorés. Sa respiration lente, longue, comme si elle avait tout planifié, comme si elle chassait. Elle espionnait sa proie, humant la légère brise parfumée infime note ferreuse. Le sang … son sang… Il s'en était déjà imprégné lors de sa course poursuite. Quelle brillante idée son compère avait eu… Tenter de la poignarder. Bien vu. Le jeu venait de commencer et il se délectait déjà de sa chasse.

Tonks qui dormait dans le canapé, recouverte du plaid qu'on lui avait donné, respirait de façon saccadée. Son sommeil était très agité. Quelques gémissements, gestes brusques et désordonnés, son visage exprimait la terreur, et les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front roulaient sur le coussin où elle reposait sa tête.

Remus à l'étage, s'était réveillé, son instinct avait été un peu comme un radar qui venait de biper et d'afficher un point en périphérie de la zone surveillée. Il faisait froid, et il savait qu'une fois réveillé, il n'allait pas pouvoir retrouver le sommeil. Alors il s'habilla et mis sa veste de costume. Il allait se faire un thé et plancher sur le dossier que lui avait fourni Fol Œil sur un groupe de loup-garou qui s'étaient déplacés récemment. Il pensait que ça n'était pas anodin et que cela pouvait coïncider avec les mouvements de Greyback et certains mangemorts. Il descendit l'escalier avec précaution, appréhendant les foudres (presque divines) de Molly s'il réveillait qui que ce soit dans la maisonnée.

Nonchalamment, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y allumer une bougie. Il fit bouillir l'eau et pris un petit sachet en papier qu'il remplit du thé noir que Molly prenait en vrac et qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement pour son amertume.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un petit bruit aigu provenant du salon. Il se dirigea vers la source sonore pour y découvrir une tignasse colorée qui lui était bien connue. Son cœur se fissura lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Il vit sur la table basse son manteau gris sale et taché de sang. La fissure que son cœur venait de subir, s'agrandit un peu plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des tas d'émotions qui lui avaient si longtemps été refusées à cause de sa condition. L'amour, l'attirance, son cœur vibrait tout entier quand elle était dans son champ de vision.

Il ne désirait pas la réveiller, elle avait surement besoin de repos. Alors, il posa sa main sur sa tête et caressa les cheveux rose de Nymphadora et cette dernière sembla s'apaiser un peu. Remus s'assis sur la table basse et continua son geste. Il l'observait et son attention s'était portée sur ses lèvres, une légère coupure cicatrisée révélait une récente altercation. Mais il ne vit que la forme parfaite que sa bouche offrait à sa vue. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Désormais, elle frissonnait et il n'eut pas le cœur de la laisser ainsi. Donc, il retira son veston et le déposa délicatement sur elle. C'était déjà mieux, se dit-il.

Puisque le sommeil ne venait pas, et surtout parce qu'il avait encore envie de la contempler, il prit place dans un fauteuil non loin et entreprit de travailler comme prévu. Regardant de temps à autre, en fait bien plus que ça, la beauté allongée dans le grand canapé en face de lui. Il ne fit même pas attention au fait que maintenant c'était lui qui était frigorifié.

Un doute s'était insinué lentement, dès qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Une odeur familière, une impression de déjà-vu. Son instinct en effervescence, une peur primale traversa tout son corps. Bon sang, il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte ! Cette odeur qui remontait à sa tendre enfance, celle-là même qui était reliée au souvenir le plus douloureux de sa vie… La fragrance morbide qui avait fait de lui le monstre horrible qu'il était… Elle s'était battue contre lui. Lupin senti son pouls s'accélérer, son cœur déjà fracturé venait de se mettre à bruler… Se consumer grâce à sa soif de vengeance. Il le tuerai, cette fois … Il était le montre des cauchemars de son enfance, sa Némésis. Fenrir Greyback.


	2. Chapter 2 : L'odeur de la peur

**Chapitre 2 : L'odeur de la peur.**

Quelques battements de paupières révélèrent à Tonks que le jour s'était levé. Un brouhaha impossible venait de la tirer de son sommeil. Les Weasley s'afféraient dans la cuisine. Elle se redressa et fit tomber un veston brun aux coudes rapiécés.

\- « Oh, c'est à moi », anticipa Remus tout en ramassant sa veste. « Il faisait froid cette nuit. »

\- « Merci ». Dit-elle.

Elle le regarda un instant alors qu'il arborait son sourire gêné. Elle se dit qu'il était vraiment attentionné. Ce sourire la faisait craquer. Elle se mit à rougir ce qui n'échappa en aucune façon au loup-garou.

Une voix résonna en provenance de la salle à manger.

\- Tonks, il y a un peu de porridge si tu as faim. Allez les enfants, on y va. Nous allons être en retard pour le train.

Visiblement Molly était déjà au pied de guerre pour mener ses enfants à Poudlard.

\- Merci Molly, c'est vraiment très gentil.

Quelques bruits étouffés venant de la cheminée laissaient croire qu'ils étaient partis. Laissant Remus et Nymphadora seuls dans le salon. Ce fut très rapide, un peu comme si un ouragan était passé et qu'ils se trouvaient à présent seuls … « Le calme après la tempête. » se dit Tonks.

\- « Tu devrais manger, tu n'as pas bonne mine. » Fit Remus.

\- « Oh en même temps, après la soirée que j'ai passé. Ça m'aurait un peu étonné que je sois toute pimpante. » Répondit-elle.

Elle entreprit, tout en mangeant, de raconter les derniers évènements et lorsqu'elle parla de Greyback, elle le vit se crisper. Lui qui était l'homme le plus calme et posé qu'elle ait rencontré…. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de relater ses mésaventures, ses mains s'était remises à trembler. La réaction de Remus ne se fit pas attendre et il se mit à croupi devant elle et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

\- « Ça va, tu es hors de danger maintenant ». Dit-il.

\- « Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été seule face à ce genre de situation. A vrai dire, Maugrey, Kingsley et moi on se bat toujours ensemble. Mais cette fois, ils m'attendaient presque devant chez moi. Ils veulent nous éliminer un par un ou quoi ? »

Ses mains étaient chaudes et ce contact l'apaisait. Elle s'exprimait la tête baissée, comme si elle avait honte d'avoir eu peur. Elle releva le menton et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Lupin. Et un silence un peu gênant se fit.

Qu'il était beau, avec ce regard perçant comme s'il voulait savoir tout ce qu'elle pensait pour l'aider, la soulager. Ces cheveux châtains qui revenaient un peu devant son front et ces cicatrices qui laissaient imaginer tout ce vécu et le courage dont il avait dû faire preuve durant toutes ces années. Il était si proche d'elle, elle percevait son souffle et la chaleur de son corps. Sous cette chemise à carreau, ce torse qui se soulevait et se rabaissait, un peu plus vite de seconde en seconde.

Elle aurait eu envie de l'embrasser et de l'entrainer dans ce canapé et ne plus jamais en bouger. Ensemble l'un contre l'autre, en sécurité.

 _« Il est gentil comme ça avec tout le monde, ce n'est pas rien que pour moi…. Et puis je ne l'intéresse pas, il doit me prendre pour une ado. Je n'ai vraiment aucune chance avec lui »_ pensa-t-elle.

\- « Je dois y aller Remus, je pense que Maugrey voudra un débriefing. » Dit-elle tout en se levant.

Elle prit sa veste et l'enfila à la hâte, manquant de heurter le visage de Lupin. Lui s'était également levé et n'eut pas le temps de protester. Bien qu'il en eut l'envie.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et passa un pied dehors et transplanna.

Il resta ainsi, debout à regarder l'endroit où elle se trouvait il y a quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait un boule au ventre en repensant à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La peur de la voir se confronter à Greyback encore une fois. La peur de la perdre. Bien qu'il préférait taire ses sentiments. _« Comment pourrait-elle s'intéresser à un vieux débris comme lui ? »_ pensa-t-til. Elle qui était si jeune, si vive, si… parfaite. Elle méritait tellement mieux qu'un monstre. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir, rien à lui promettre à part la solitude. On la rejetterait de la société, on la regarderait de travers, elle serait condamnée à ne jamais avoir de famille. Non, il ne pouvait lui infliger cela. Et pourtant son cœur se gonflait de bonheur quand il la voyait.

Il connaissait trop bien ce poids dans l'estomac, cette sensation de gorge serrée. Quand elle s'était levée et était passée devant lui pour partir… Il l'avait encore senti, cette odeur. Ce relent nauséabond qui lui fit instantanément craindre pour sa vie. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. C'était décidé. Il allait la protéger et ce, quitte à en mourir.


	3. Chapter 3: Cela restera caché

**Chapitre 3 : Cela restera caché… au fond de moi.**

Les jours passèrent et visiblement la jeune femme était très occupée puis qu'ils ne se revirent que deux semaines plus tard chez Sirius. Elle avait plutôt l'air en forme et arborait de longs cheveux mauve foncé qui descendaient dans son dos en une cascade légèrement bouclée. Elle était jolie avec sa robe noire pourvue d'une jolie dentelle. Elle était assise dans le salon et parlait avec son cousin. Elle riait.

Remus qui venait d'arriver, observait la scène, n'osant pas interrompre ce moment de détente. Il se disait que contrairement à lui, elle avait l'air d'être passée à autre chose. Elle était forte, il le savait. Lui, par contre ne cessait de se remémorer cette vision d'elle, épuisée et sans défense.

Dora leva les yeux vers lui et l'invita à s'assoir avec eux.

\- « Je disais à ma chère cousine, que j'avais les crocs. » Dit Sirius.

\- « Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que c'était une blague d'un niveau très bas. » Intervint Tonks.

\- « Il est vrai que je t'ai connu plus inventif que ça. » Avoua Remus.

\- « Nous dinerons après les ordres de mission que Maugrey souhaite nous communiquer. Il parait que je vais devoir aller surveiller pré au lard pendant que les élèves feront leur sortie annuelle. Dumbledore veut être prudent. Moi, ça ne me déplait pas, je me remémorerai les bons souvenirs de mes années d'études ! »

L'optique de participer à cette mission ravissait Tonks, qui venait de se lever afin de rejoindre la salle à manger qui servait de lieu de réunion.

Remus la suivit, ainsi que Sirius. Ils prirent place à table. Tonks en face de Sirius et Remus. Maugrey et les autres arrivèrent quelques instant après, et Fol Œil s'installa à côté de sa protégée.

Divers thèmes furent abordés et certains membres furent associés à des filatures, des reconnaissances et autres missions. Lorsque la surveillance au Pré au Lard fut annoncée, comme prévu, Tonks y fut assignée.

\- « Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que j'accompagne Tonks », dit Remus. « Etant donné que j'ai été professeur à Poudlard et qu'il y a beaucoup d'élèves, ma présence n'éveillera pas les soupçons. Ainsi, l'on me considérera comme étant simplement en train de me promener. »

\- « Très bonne idée, je la valide. Vous partirez donc demain après-midi. Il y aura beaucoup de monde, beaucoup d'élève, il est impératif de garder une « vigilance constante ». Avec les mangemorts, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se produire et où ils vont attaquer! » Approuva Maugrey.

Lors de cet échange, Sirius, regarda du coin de l'œil son compère maraudeur. Un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, prouvant qu'il avait bien compris le petit manège qui venait de se dérouler.

Tonks quant à elle, ne dit mot. La situation lui convenait, parfaitement même. Bien qu'elle fut un peu étonnée de la proposition de Lupin. Elle essayait de penser à autre chose comme par exemple : la tête de rogue en ce moment, Kreattur et son odeur corporelle ou encore le tableau qui ne cesse de l'insulter dès qu'elle entre dans cette maison, des choses désagréable en sommes, et ce afin de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était contente d'être avec lui pour cette mission. Il ne fallait pas que qu'un des membres de l'ordre s'aperçoive qu'en fait son cœur battait la chamade et qu'elle se sentait comme une ado lors de sa première sortie avec un garçon.

Elle se leva de table en même temps que toutes les autres personnes qui prirent congé, chacun de leur côté.

Elle décida d'aller se reposer et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir principal et ne fit pas attention à la petite structure métallique qui maintenait cannes et parapluies à la verticale. Elle trébucha… Au même moment, Remus qui descendait les escaliers menant aux étages, se précipita pour la rattraper.

Elle étouffa un petit cri de surprise. Mais fut de suite rassurée, sentant les deux bras autour de ses épaules. Son mouvement l'entraîna contre le torse de Lupin qui comme agissant par réflexe, la serra fort contre lui. Un peu comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise, qu'elle ne lui échappe.

Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux, pas tout de suite. D'abord, et malgré elle, la chaleur de son corps la fit se figer. Elle ne voulait plus bouger et risque de se séparer de lui. Sa tête se posa contre lui et elle senti une odeur sucrée, sa peau … du chocolat. Quel gourmand, ne pouvait-il pas s'en empêcher ?

Il ne bougea pas non plus. Tous deux, dans le couloir, ne prêtant même pas attention à l'amas de cannes et parapluies entremêlés sur le sol.

Elle osa enfin le regarder, comme pour appuyer une demande qui disait : « Et que fait-on maintenant ? ». Il ne détourna pas les yeux, semblant hésiter…

Le temps semblait suspendu, ne restaient que les bribes de discussions de Molly, Arthur et les enfants.

\- « Bien ça alors, tu t'es encore prise les pieds dans ce truc, décidément, ce n'est pas une légende, tu es vraiment maladroite ! Heureusement que Lunard joue au chevalier servant ! » dit Sirius en rigolant.

Ce dernier venait d'apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un sourire aquilin fixé sur son visage.

Dora et Remus firent un pas en arrière, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre.

\- "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Patmol, j'ai juste de très bon reflexes."

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais paraissait satisfait de son intervention.

Nymphadora ne releva pas cette remarque, salua les deux hommes et fit mine d'aller se coucher. Tandis que les deux maraudeurs allaient profiter de la cheminée du salon et boire un dernier verre.

Installés ainsi l'un en face de l'autre de part et d'autre du feu qui crépitait vivement, sirotant un whiskey, ils s'observaient les sourcils froncés. Ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence.

\- "Tu l'aime bien la petite, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Oui, elle est très gentille. acquiesça Remus."

\- "Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire."

\- "J'ai très bien compris, Sirius... Mais tu fais erreur, elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi. et moi, je n'ai absolument rien à lui offrir et surtout pas avec ma condition."

\- "Mais oui ! pauvre Remus ! Elle sait qui tu es, ce que tu es et pourtant elle s'intéresse à toi. Mais non, ne sois pas heureux une fois dans ta vie ! Je te rappelle que demain nous serons peut-être tous morts !"

\- "Elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi, sois lucide ! Elle pourrait se trouver un homme digne, qui a une situation, un avenir ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ... Elle ne me regarde pas comme tu penses. Pour elle, je suis un membre de l'ordre et un ami de son cousin. Voilà tout."

Remus serait levé et faisait à présent les cents pas dans le salon tout en tenant son verre en main.

\- "Oh ! Mais vu ta réaction, je vois que j'ai tapé dans le mille ! Tu rationalise de trop Lunard ! Tu aurais dû voir la joie qui s'affichait sur son visage tout à l'heure quand tu à propose de l'accompagner."

\- "Cela n'a rien à voir ! je l'ai fait uniquement parce que je crois que c'est le plus adéquat et qu'avec les mangemorts qui s'en sont pris à elle, il ne faut mieux pas qu'elle y aille seule."

\- "Tu te voile la face ! Tu es dingue d'elle. Tout à l'heure en bas des escaliers, j'ai tout gâché. Je m'en suis rendu compte au moment où je me suis retrouvé devant vous. C'était le moment de faire un pas vers elle, de lui dire ce que tu ressens", vociféra Sirius.

\- "C'est de la folie, tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle soit en sécurité. peu importe mes hypothétiques sentiments. quels qu'ils soient ils sont voués à rester cachés au fond de moi. C'est tout et c'est non négociable. Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler! surtout pas avec toi."

Remus quitta la pièce en déposant son verre sur une déserte. Son ami n'eût pas le temps de le retenir, que ce dernier dévalait déjà les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Est-ce que cela se voyait tant qu'il tenait à elle ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait été guère malin de se proposer pour l'accompagner à pré-au-lard. Mais il avait encore la sensation de son corps contre lui dans le couloir. L'odeur lavande de ses cheveux, son souffle rapide du à la surprise de la chute et ses yeux reconnaissants qu'il avait osé admirer. Sirius l'avait dit ! Elle s'intéressait à lui! Rien que cette pensée l'aurait fait bondir de joie si cette angoisse liée à la vision des sales pattes de Greyack sur elle ne l'avait pas traversé.

Greyback n'en restera pas là, il en était sûr. Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Isoler les membres de l'ordre pour mieux les éliminer... Une hypothèse certes. Mais cela ne ressemble pas à ce monstre. ..

Il passa devant la chambre de la jeune femme et fut tenté de s'y arrêter, de frapper,... Il s'imaginait quelle aurait ouvert la porte et qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé parler mais qu'il l'aurait embrassée. Cela aurait été un baiser fou, violent et en même temps tendre et rempli d'amour. Il aurait pris ses lèvres et goûté à leur onctuosité. Il aurait ensuite reculé pour lui laisser opportunité de répondre à son envie. Il l'aurait dévoré du regard. Peut-être, lui aurait-elle rendu son baiser et là ça aurait été le loup qui aurait pris le dessus en la poussant vers le lit ... caressant ses cuisses, ses hanches et le creux de ses reins tout en profitant de sa bouche et de la douceur de ses cheveux qui changent si souvent de couleur. Elle gémirait de plaisir quand, avec ses doigts, il aurait atteint son intimité et elle déboutonnerait sa chemise laissant alors ton torse scarifié apparent. Elle l'aurait caressé et embrassé chaque marque comme pour faire disparaître la douleur qui avait enduré. . Ils auraient fait l'amour sauvagement, comme si demain était incertain, comme si c'était leur dernière chance.

Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit et il resta comme interdit devant la porte en bois foncé et les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de Dora.

Au bout de quelques instants, il se remit en route vers ses propres quartiers. Il était temps de se reposer et de se préparer à affronter demain.


	4. Chapter 4: Pré-au-Lard

**Chapitre 4 : Pré- au – Lard.**

La lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle se remémorait sans cesse ce moment passé dans le couloir. Elle se serait bien vue toute une vie dans ces bras-là. Mais en quoi verrait-il en elle la femme idéale. Un peu atypique, avec ses cheveux roses et son habillement légèrement gothique. Il ne semblait pas la remarquer. Elle avait juste eu envie de le plaquer contre un mur et tout lui dire. Mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire peur et de le perdre ...

Tonks ne vit pas le temps passer et il fut vite 7h du matin. Mentalement, elle entendait déjà Fol Œil hurler "Debout gamine !".

Pas besoin de claironner à sa porte, elle était déjà prête 20min plus tard.

La maison semblait vide… Pourtant un bruit de couvert et de tasse en céramique se faisait entendre en provenance de la cuisine.

Poussant la porte de la cuisine, Nymphadora fit un pas dans la pièce et le vit assis, la tête penchée sans doute vers une assiette. Ne pouvant distinguer que son dos, elle pouvait entrevoir sa nuque. Si elle ne s'était retenue, elle l'aurait embrassé. Elle aurait passé sa main dans son dos et sous son pull. L'envie de le toucher, de le réconforter, de lui faire partager ce qu'elle ressent, tout cela là brûlait de l'intérieur.

Il était simplement en train de prendre le thé en grignotant quelques tranches de pain. En le regardant, elle se dit qu'il avait l'air d'avoir passé une affreuse nuit. Les cernes qui soulignaient son regard étaient comme deux ombres pesantes sur son visage.

Ne sachant trop comment amorcer la discussion, elle se risqua à un :

\- " Bonjour "

\- " Bonjour " répondit-il. « Bien dormi ? »

\- " Ça peut aller" dit-elle en prenant place à table.

Ils déjeunèrent pour ainsi dire en silence. Chacun profitant d'une tisane chaude et d'un petit déjeuner copieux.

Ensuite chacun vaqua à ses occupations, jusqu'à l'heure prévue de leur départ.

\- " Allons-y". se lança enfin Remus.

Alors, ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette. Et la cheminée présente pour se transporter à Pré-au-Lard.

Le petit village, qu'on aurait pu croire être bondé, était parsemé que quelques étudiants qui passaient le temps avant la période d'examen.

Il faisait extrêmement froid et les tavernes étaient sans doute prises d'assaut.

Remus se frotta les mains, et regarda autour de lui.

\- « Cela semble plutôt calme »

\- « Oui, mais il n'est encore que 16h. Il est bien possible que ce soir, il y ait plus de monde » dit-elle

Ils passèrent devant l'auberge « les trois balais », et continuèrent leur chemin vers « Honey Duckes ».

\- « Ha ! Quand je ne serai pas de service, j'irai chercher des bonbons explosifs pour Fred et Georges ! Il faut absolument que je les piège. La dernière fois qu'ils ont transplané dans le salon j'ai renversé ma tasse de thé ! » dit Tonks en rigolant.

\- « Il faut être très inventif pour les piéger ces deux-là ! » répondit Remus.

\- « Je sais, je sais… Les bonbons ne font partie que de la première partie de mon plan ! »

\- « Tu as carrément élaboré un plan ? »

\- « Que crois-tu ? La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid … Je te conseillerai, si tu désires voir le résultat de mon imagination, de rester dans les parages après les examens ! Tu ne seras pas déçu ! »

\- « Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde ! »

Remus avait le sourire aux lèvres. Décidemment, elle l'étonnait au plus haut point. Courageuse dans les batailles, amusante dans le quotidien, intelligente et jolie…

Ils firent le tour du village, marchant calmement, échangeant quelques anecdotes.

Lupin appréciait aller en mission avec elle, c'était agréable, ils avaient de nombreux points communs, tels que la lecture, la musique et même le chocolat. Mais, tout en marchant côte à côte avec la jeune auror, une sensation étrange se manifesta. Il ressenti comme une angoisse, une boule dans le ventre.

\- « Reste concentré, ce n'est pas un rencart ! Il pourrait tout arriver, il faut que je reste sur le qui-vive »

Il avait, l'espace d'un instant oublié qu'avant tout il s'agissait d'une mission. Une surveillance dont le but était d'observer et de sécuriser le quartier. Banale, certes, mais avec un risque que des mangemorts débarquent tout de même.

\- « Merde ! » fit Tonks en le poussant dans le chemin menant à la « tête de sanglier »

Il n'eut le temps de voire quoique ce soit.

\- « C'est Dolohov ! Regarde ! »

\- « Quoi ? tu es sure ? on ne voit même pas son visage… «

\- « J'en suis certaine, je reconnaitrait sa démarche entre mille. Puis, il avait cette cape la fois passée. »

\- « Que fait-il ici ? » demanda Remus

\- « Aucune idée, il doit sans doute chercher un moyen de rentrer dans Poudlard… Suis le, moi il me connait. Je reste ici pour envoyer un message, prévenir Maugrey »

\- « Nous ne devrions pas nous séparer … Ce serait trop … »

\- « Il faut que nous sachions ce qui se trame ! Je ne risque rien cachée ici. »

Dora était décidée et lui fit un clin d'œil. Alors, il s'exécuta et se mit à suivre le mangemort, laissant l'auror, seule, dans la ruelle.

Elle avait raison, Dolohov cherchait bien un moyen de pénétrer dans l'école. Remus put entendre quelques bribes de conversation que l'intrus avait avec une autre silhouette encapuchonnée qu'il venait de retrouver. Cela n'était pas de bon augure.

Un pressentiment le fit ralentir le pas. Dolohov Ne semblait pas réellement se cacher et avait ralenti le pas également. Un peu comme si il se sentait suivit et que c'était ce qu'il attendait. Etait-ce un piège ?

Il fit mine d'observer une devanture de boutique puis fit demi-tour. Il fallait la rejoindre et lui dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes, les mangemorts voulaient Poudlard et Harry Potter mais pourquoi changer de comportement. Remus avait été démasqué et pourtant Antonin ne s'était ni battu, ni échappé. Les hypothèses fusaient dans son esprit et la crainte grandissait également.

Il arrivait à l'intersection où il l'avait laissée quand il entendit un petit cri étouffé. Un éclair lumineux jailli du coin de la brasserie des « trois balais », ainsi qu'un claquement signalant que quelqu'un venait de lancer un sort.

Lupin se mit à courir et découvrit la raison de son angoisse. Tonks était le dos collé contre le bâtiment et semblait se débattre. Sa baguette était à terre et … ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Quelqu'un la soulevait contre le mur et avait passé ses mains autour de son cou.

Un homme, extrêmement grand se tenait là, et la soulevait de ses deux mains, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer. Ce dernier n'avait pas la carrure d'un homme normal. Il était bien plus imposant et Remus comprit soudain ce qu'il se passait.

Depuis des jours, il ressentait une peur qui le tourmentait. Quelque chose de viscéral. Depuis qu'il avait senti cette odeur de malheur. Celle qui avait fait basculer sa vie en stoppant net son enfance, le forçant à vivre dans la honte et dans la contrainte. Celle-là même qui d'une seule manifestation l'empêchait à tout jamais d'être heureux.

Fenrir Greyback était en train de la tuer. Il avait gâché sa vie mais il n'aurait pas celle qu'il aime. Remus s'avança baguette pointée vers l'assaillant …

\- « Tiens, tiens … Le loup sort de sa cachette. Si tu avances, je serre son cou au point de le lui rompre ! » dit Greyback.

Ce dernier avait une étincelle malsaine dans les yeux.

\- « Lâche la, et prends moi à sa place. Ce n'est qu'une novice. »

\- « Oh, ce ne serait pas drôle Lupin… J'aime jouer, et celle-ci est une poupée fort distrayante. De plus, on dirait que tu t'y es attaché, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai senti l'autre jour quand je l'ai suivi jusqu'à ce taudis au milieu des champs. Comme c'est touchant ! Ma progéniture qui s'acoquine d'une gamine. Ça m'a intrigué tout ça Remus… Tellement que j'ai décidé de la garder pour moi ! Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? Voyons voir ce qu'elle a à dire »

Le loup garou desserra légèrement son emprise, le regard posé sur la jeune femme.

\- « Remus … va-t'en… »

\- « Elle est si … touchante. Je pense que je vais la garder. »

Il fallait agir vite. Remus ne savait pas si elle avait eu le temps de prévenir l'Ordre. Il allait la tuer ou l'emmener avec lui pour lui faire dieu sait quoi. Fenrir avait compris l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, ce geste intentionné au terrier avait été l'élément déclencheur. Depuis, le mangemort les avait surement pistés, observés … C'était un jeu pour lui.

Greyback continuait de la maintenir collée contre le mur et déplaça une de ses mains le long des hanches de la jeune femme et vers son entre jambe.

\- « Un peu maigre, mais ça devrait être divertissant. Tu vas voir ma belle, tu en redemanderas » dit-il.

C'en fut de trop, et l'ancien professeur perdit son sang-froid. Il croisa le regard de Tonks qui semblait en pleine panique. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle était terrorisée. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. D'un coup, des images d'horreur se manifestèrent dans son esprit. Ce monstre sur elle, se délectant de la souffrance qu'il pouvait causer. Il ne pourrait pas l'endurer. Il brandit donc sa baguette vers Fenrir et lança un _Stupéfix_ dans sa direction.

Fenrir eut l'air surpris. Sans doute se disait-il qu'il avait une parfaite emprise sur la situation et ses protagonistes. A l'accoutumée Lupin préférait réfléchir et agir ensuite. Cependant, ses émotions étaient si fortes qu'elles prirent le pas sur la raison.

Alors que le mangemort fut immobilisé, Tonks réussit à se défaire de son étreinte. Et se mit à courir vers Remus.

\- « Allons-y avant que d'autres n'arrivent ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir l'ordre. »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et ils se mirent à fuir. Elle avait raison, avec Dolohov dans les parages et sans doute d'autres, il ne valait mieux pas rester là-bas. Surtout que le _Stupéfix_ lancé sur Greyback allait surement se dissiper rapidement. A deux, ils ne feraient pas le poids.

Ils allaient déboucher sur la rue principale et Remus en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa victime s'aperçu que de légers mouvements commençaient à lui être possible. Il fallait réellement partir.

Une fois à bonne distance, ils transplantèrent vers les 12 squares Grimmaurd, dans l'espoir d'y être à l'abri.


	5. Chapter 5 :Ensemble

**Chapitre 5 : Ensemble**

L'arrivée dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius fut un vrai soulagement pour les deux sorciers. Ils avaient directement atterri dans le couloir de la bâtisse. Haletants, ils se regardèrent pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

\- « On a eu chaud au fesses là ! » Dit Tonks. « Mais heureusement, on s'en est sorti »

Remus changea d'expression. Du soulagement naquit un masque de colère.

\- « S'en sortir ? Non ! On a failli mourir Nymphadora ! On n'aurait jamais dû se séparer. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule ! C'était irresponsable de ma part !

\- Responsable ? En quoi te sens-tu responsable de ma personne ? Je suis Auror, je savais ce que je faisais. Je n'ai simplement pas pensé qu'ils oseraient s'en prendre à moi en plein Pré-au-Lard. Ok, j'aurais dû anticiper. Mais tu n'as pas à te tracasser. Pourquoi t'énerves-tu comme ça ? »

Il fit un pas en arrière et se retourna. Il était enragé. Elle prenait la situation avec tellement de désinvolture ! Mais il n'avait pas supporté ce qu'il avait ressenti en regardant la scène où elle se faisait étouffer, tuer lentement… Greyback voulait « jouer », ce psychopathe avait bien saisi la nature de son affection pour Dora.

 _« Quel idiot Lunard, et toi qui pensait la protéger… C'est de ta faute s'il s'intéresse à elle. De TA faute… »_ Pensa-t-il.

Le corps de Remus bouillonnait de l'intérieur et d'un coup, comme pour décharger toutes ses émotions qui s'entremêlaient dans son esprit, son poing alla se heurter au mur du corridor.

La jeune femme sursauta mais n'osa rien dire.

\- « Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je vais aller prévenir les autres de ce qui nous est arrivés. »

Il commençait à s'éloigner et à rejoindre la salle à manger. Il entendit une série de petits pas puis sentit une main qui le retint.

\- « Tu ne vas pas te défiler comme ça. Tu vas rester ici et m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ! Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Qu'est-ce que Greyback insinuait quand il disait que je l'intriguais ? Et que tu t'étais … là je reprends ses mots : acoquiné de moi ? Tu me dois des explications … »

Il fit volte-face et saisi la jeune femme par les épaules. Elle put constater qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Remus riva son regard dans le sien.

\- « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Oui je suis furieux ! J'ai détesté te regarder sous son emprise et j'ai eu peur de ce qu'il aurait pu te faire. Juste l'idée qu'il ait posé les mains sur toi me rends malade de rage. Je voudrais le tuer ! Et je me déteste pour être parti alors que ça fait des jours que j'ai senti son odeur rôder autour du terrier et sur ta veste le jour où tu es venue te réfugier chez Molly. J'ai été stupide ! Alors tu veux la vérité ? C'est que je tiens à toi et pas de la manière dont tout le monde pense. Et ça Greyback l'a bien compris. Parce le soir où il t'a attaquée, et que tu t'es endormie dans le canapé … il t'a suivi ! Et moi, parce que je suis idiot et que, Merlin ….Tu étais tellement belle et tu étais frigorifiée… J'ai mis ma veste sur toi. Et là, les jours qui ont précédé ces évènements, il a surement continué à t'épier et il a senti mon odeur sur tes vêtements. »

\- « Remus, ce n'est… »

\- « Laisse-moi finir, parce que je pense que si tu m'interromps, je n'aurais plus jamais le courage de te le dire… Parce que je t'aime, il va te pourchasser. Il veut me faire souffrir et il a trouvé le seul moyen de le faire. Je voulais te protéger de lui … de moi… Parce qu'on n'est pas si différents, nous sommes des monstres. Je suis vieux, sans le sou et un foutu loup-garou … ça fait presqu'une année que je me tiens à l'écart de toi et ce dans le seul but que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas… J'ai lamentablement échoué. Tout est de ma faute. »

Lorsqu'il avait parlé, il avait tenu Tonks fermement et cette dernière ne savait quoi dire. Elle avait rêvé de ces mots, ou presque. Juste la partie où il disait qu'il l'aimait. Mais aussi fort que son cœur battait, elle ressentait de la tristesse. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute, et il s'était infligé tout ça pour elle. Il n'y avait plus de phrases, de mots suffisants pour exprimer ce que Tonks aurait voulu lui faire comprendre.

Remus avait baissé la tête, il ne pouvait plus la regarder. Un mélange de honte de s'être dévoilé ainsi et de crainte de la réaction qu'allait avoir la jeune Auror, lui faisait baiser les yeux. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, décident finalement de ne rien attendre en retour, il fut stoppé par une main sur sa joue.

Instinctivement, son regard alla se fixer sur les yeux en amande de Dora. Et tout aussi instinctivement, il ferma les paupières quand il sentit que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec celles de Tonks. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Juste cet instant, elle s'était avancée pour l'embrasser, ….. Ce contact, il l'avait attendu et redouté depuis tellement longtemps. Il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Tout autour n'existait plus. Se laissant emporter, il rendit ce baiser plus intense. Remus avait eu tellement peur de la perdre. Il émit un grognement lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme passèrent dans ses cheveux.

Mais soudain, la réalité, qu'il avait momentanément oublié, le frappa avec une telle violence que d'un coup il recula. Il rompit donc le contact avec la jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- « Nous ne devons pas Tonks. Tu mérites mieux que moi… Quelqu'un de sain, de stable et qui ne t'attirera pas d'ennui. C'est mieux si nous mettons directement un terme à tout ça. » annonça-t-il d'un air décidé.

\- « Tu ne peux pas me dire tout ce que tu viens de me dire, m'embrasser comme si ta vie en dépendait et puis d'un coup prétendre que c'est mal. Remus, je suis amoureuse de toi et ça depuis longtemps. Et moi qui pensais que tu ne me regardais même pas ! Le fait est, qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, la guerre qui se prépare… Je me disais que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Puis j'ai failli y passer plusieurs fois et je me rends compte que c'est justement pour ça que je ne veux plus perdre de temps et laisser passer cette chance. Regarde-moi ! C'est avec toi que je veux affronter tout ça, Greyback, les mangemorts et le reste. Et rien n'est de ta faute, sache-le. Je me fiche éperdument que tu sois sans le sou et encore plus de l'âge que tu as. Et concernant ta lycanthropie,… Merlin ! Cela ne se produit qu'à la pleine lune ! Tu vas réellement en faire un argument ? Je me fiche de ce que pense le ministère des loups garous et aussi du regard des autres. »

Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Alors qu'il avait fait un pas en arrière, elle, par contre, avança. Une lueur dans les yeux, elle agrippa la ceinture en cuir du pantalon de Remus et tira vers elle, l'obligeant à se coller contre elle. Elle fit glisser ses mains dans son dos. Il ne protesta pas. Elle avait gagné. Il ne pouvait plus résister.

Elle avait su faire taire ses craintes et dans l'esprit de Lupin, un espoir était né. Celui de vaincre ensemble, de faire front face aux évènements. Elle l'aimait et ce, tel qu'il était. Il l'avait maintenant compris. De toute manière, elle était tellement têtue que s'y opposer encore s'avèrerait vain.

Alors qu'elle avait passé sa main sous sa chemise et s'attardait sur son torse, ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, rien ne viendrait les interrompre, il le savait. Il se surprit, lui si timide habituellement, à la pousser contre le mur et à caresser ses hanches, ses fesses…

C'en fut trop, il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Dora voulait plus qu'un câlin dans le couloir… Elle le voulait tout entier depuis si longtemps. Elle sentait l'envie de Remus qui se manifestait entre ses jambes. Elle le prit par la main et entreprit de le conduire vers les escaliers. Elle pensait à cet homme intelligent, timide et courageux. Cela le rendait terriblement séduisant. Il était grand et derrière ses vêtements un peu amples se cachait une musculature parfaitement dessinée. Il dégageait une chaleur dont elle était devenue accro. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout c'était à cet instant le regard avec lequel il l'observait. Tout chez lui passait par ses yeux, et il ne pouvait plus dissimuler son envie.

Remus se laissait guider, et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il pouvait enfin l'admirer sans s'en cacher. Sa taille fine, ses formes généreuses, ses cheveux pour l'instant rose et longs… Et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui sourire, il en eut le souffle coupé. Ce visage en forme cœur, avec ces grands yeux bleus qui pétillaient et cette bouche pleine qu'il aimerait embrasser pour l'éternité. Merlin qu'elle était belle.

Ils arrivèrent au seuil de la chambre de Remus. Il passa devant afin d'ouvrir la porte. La maison était silencieuse et le couple entra dans la pièce. Il n'y eut qu'un petit claquement lorsque la porte en bois se referma et une bruit de loquet lorsque la clé tourna du barillet de la serrure.

 _*Un petit rire étouffé*_

Ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus que Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à la salle à manger. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il était satisfait, cette fois-ci de n'avoir rien interrompu. C'était moins une. Il s'était arrêté et avait fait délicatement marche arrière afin de ne pas se faire voir.

Il était temps pour ces deux-là de vivre enfin. Tout n'était peut-être pas si sombre et laid dans ce monde. Peut-être que l'amour peut finalement vaincre nos peurs les plus profondes…

L'air de rien, Sirius retourna dans la salle à manger et se servit un verre de vin rouge. Il leva symboliquement la coupe et trinqua mentalement au bonheur de ses deux amis.


End file.
